


Down the Apple Falls

by Luorch



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Blood, Confusion with feelings, Dad Jokes, Dancing, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Protective younger brother, Reader is AMAB with He/Him pronouns, Reader is already named, Sexual Humour, Slow Burn, Violence, asexuality is a spectrum so who knows, dark at times, lots of Magne Family agnst, lots of songs in fic, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luorch/pseuds/Luorch
Summary: Being the feared 'destroyer and knight of hell' had been woven into your destiny since birth, which came in handy as the younger twin of the future Queen of Hell, Charlotte Magne. The two of you were inseparable until a mistake and fatal accident tears your bond apart, the only chance given to fix it comes when you're sent to watch over your sister when she starts her ' Happy Hotel' project. All your life, you had tried to become a solider for your parents, and knight for your older twin, to the point where this happy project and a certain red deer change everything you thought you knew about yourself. Family drama, nightmares, fights, and feelings galore! It's sure to be a wild ride~
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 171





	1. Chapter 1

On a dark, crimson night, Hell was filled with screams. This was not unusual, for it was hell afterall. The only difference, was a certain Demoness going into labor, adding a different kind of scream into the air. This happened to not be just any demoness in hell, but the very Queen of the domain herself. Lillith was laid down, a bone crushing hold on her husband’s hand, Lucifer, fallen Angel and King of Hell. The only other demon allowed in their presence for such a miraculous birth, was a family ‘doctor’. The so called physician coxed the Queen to give another push, eliciting another blood curdling scream. Lucifer looked down at his wife with pure adoration; eyes lidded and smile stretching as she writhed in agony, all while bringing his child into the world. 

The doctor was about to speak again, only to be pulled down to the Queen’s level by his tie, “ If… you …. tell me… to FUCKING… breath…. I’ll rip your throat out.” A blissful sigh escaped the king, oh he did love it when she threatened someone, and in the state she was in it only made her more breathtaking. “ Okay, right-“ A nervous energy radiated through the room, then silence, before a piercing cry sounded to the new parents’ ears. The demon doctor grabbed the baby girl, cleaned and swaddled her up, and placed her in Lucifer’s arms. “ A baby girl, your majesties. Congratulations.” The moment the king looked into his daughter’s eyes, he was a goner. The eyes looking back up at him were dark; a black hole sealing him up and refusing to let go. She was perfect, a beautiful princess. His darling little Applesauce! Lilith let one last cry of pain, and once her body was satisfied it was over, she slumped back into her pillows. 

“ M-My king, there seems to have been something amiss with your wife’s pregnancy.” 

The comment ripped Lucifer’s focus up from his daughter, raising a dangerous brow at the doctor and new bundle in his arms. “ She was carrying Twins, sir. You have a son. A truly unholy blessing on hell this night.” 

The shock hit both parents at once, Lucifer moving to stand and Lilith pushing her body up to see for herself. The doctor turned and gave Lilith her son, and Lucifer joined next to her with their daughter. The baby boy did not cry when he came into Hell, but his sister was still wailing. The two royals watched in awe as the boy’s small little fingers reached for his sister, who only calmed the moment he touched her. “ Oh, my darling, Lillith. You were simply amazing!” Lucifer sat down on the bed, placing a kiss to his wife’s lips. “ A son and a daughter. Two heirs to the throne.” The king chuckled in glee. His children would be a demonic rampage in hell when they grew older, oh the chaos and bloodshed they would wreck upon their kingdom! It was enough to put a permanent grin on the King’s face. 

“ Our daughter will be first in line to the throne, as per the rules of being the first born. Our little prince, second in line, will be a fearsome knight of hell! Won’t you, my little Apple Biter?” The queen rolled her eyes at her husband’s future planning, and ran a slender finger over her daughter’s cheeks. Such a small, fair haired baby, so sweet looking for a demon. Her baby boy looked just like his sister, until they got older it would be obvious that they would look quite similar. Their hell spawns would surely use this to their advantage. The only noticeable difference was personality, easily seen the moment they were near each other. “ What shall we name them, Lillith?” 

The Queen hummed in thought, “ Charlotte for our daughter, Charlotte Magne.” A hum of approval was given by Lucifer, who then looked down at the wide, curious eyes of his son. “ Samael, venom of god, destroyer of worlds! A fitting name, I think, for my sour Apple.” The newly named boy, who seemingly listened to his father’s words, flashed crimson eyes and yellow pupils. “ See that, my love! He’s already using his demon form.” The queen laughed a silky and rich laugh, knowing all too well that the twins would rule not only as prince and princess, but as the two pillars to rule all of hell to a new, blood filled future. 

“ Oh! That reminds me-“ The King’s snake that wrapped around his hat unraveled; hissing as it slithered down and onto the floor. “ Be a good snake and get rid of the doctor.” Lucifer held his baby boy, and grinned down the moment he heard the blood curdling scream behind him, eyes sparkling with pride when his little Samael let out a gleeful giggle. 

Until they were old enough, they would stay hidden within the palace walls, under the watchful eyes of their servants and tutors. Not a single demon would know of the twins birth, and so it went, the twins being sheltered from the true horrors of hell until they would be of age. Then the underworld would be theirs for the taking, and oh what a wonderful sight that would be! 

———————————————————-

As the twins grew older and became toddlers, Daddy’s little girl would have him wrapped around her little finger, and his little knight of hell was always making him beam with pride. Lucifer was busy as usual with the overlords of hell, powerful demons, some of whom had made the fall from heaven with him. They were all centuries old now, and not a single threat could tear them down. Nothing could make them quiver in fear, well, now that’s not quite true. Only one day of the year did the rich and powerful stay indoors, in bunkers, or anywhere else they could from the yearly cleanse.  
This day marked the end of the year, wiping the scum of hell off the plain of existence, but the angels that came down to do the dirty work were soldiers with orders, they wouldn’t bat an eye at who they were about to kill. The money the clock time turned zero, the twins would be ushered into their room, guards at the door, and not allowed out until someone came to get them. Of course, that didn’t stop the screams from reaching through the many rooms throughout the palace. 

Your name is Samael, you are the prince of hell, second in line to the throne, and you were six years old in human years, a few 20 years in the demonic timeline. The pain and suffering from outside didn’t bother you nearly as much as if did your twin. She huddled under her covers, whimpering and holding her ears to block it out, blonde hair falling in front of her. You walked over to the edge of the bed and knelt, peering into the small opening of the covers she hid under. “ Don’t be scared, Charlotte. I’ll protect you, forever and ever.” You held your hand out, and smiled warmly at your sister. “ Let’s make a promise, okay? I’ll always be there for you, no matter what. I promise! Just be happy and smile!” You felt her hand reach for yours; fingers curling around your own, and she smiled, wiping away her tears with her free hand. “ Okay, Sammy! But you have to be happy too okay! I’ll make sure you’re never sad.” Your older twin by only minutes ahead, had started calling you Sammy since she first started to talk, alternating between Sam and Sammy. 

You crawled into the hole of darkness that she had sneaked her hand out of, and settled your body in a comfortable position next to hers. Things outside seemed to get worse; cries of pain and flapping of wings sounding from far above the palace, causing a whimper to escape the princess. “ Shh, it’s okay.” You snuck your arm around her to hold her in a hug, feeling her start to relax. “ You’re okay, Charlie.” You felt, rather than heard, the crying from her this time. “ Do you think I’m different, Sammy?” Your child thoughts mixed together to give your sister an answer. When it came to you, you tickled her side and made her giggle. “ You’re the princess of course you’re different! Nothing wrong with that. You’re gonna be a queen someday, and I’ll be your knight!” You said proudly, pointing a finger to your chest. 

“ Silly! That’s not what I meant!” Charlie rolled over, and you did the same, watching as the blankets moved up and down from the force of your breaths. When you thought about the way your father gave a strained smile whenever Charlie would talk about going outside and making friends, and the way your mother would give a disappointed look when your sister talked about rainbows and loving all demons. They would tell her that she didn’t need friends, that she needed fear from other demons, not try to befriend them. Everytime she would find you and cry, and you let her, just putting your arms around her in a hug. No one else could get her like you did, and it was your job as her knight to make her happy, to believe in her dreams when no one else would. 

“ I don’t think it’s bad to be different. It makes you special,” You gave her a boop on her nose, “ you are the most special girl in the whole nine circles!” Charlie hugged you tighter, pressing her face in the crook of your neck. “ Thanks, Sam. I love you.” You whispered you loved her back, and felt your eyes close in a smile, soon both twins were asleep, still clutching each other like a lifeline as they slept. And that’s how they were found hours later, when the clock’s numbers filled each slot once more, and room of the royal children unlocked. The king and queen made their way over to the suspiciously child like lumps under the covers, and the king, using his Apple cane, lifted the blankets up to reveal his children. “ There’s my little darlings, Samael was comforting her again, I see.” Lilith commented, noticing the redness of her daughter’s eyes. “ She’s young and naive, my love. She’ll have plenty of time to stomp that out of herself, and let her true demon self show through. We just have to push her in the right direction, no more silly talks of friendship or happiness. This is hell, she’ll have to accept that.” 

Lucifer nodded, moving the children to the front of the bed and onto their pillows. He couldn’t agree more with his wife, Charlie would need to grow up and take her role and he’ll more seriously, but for now, he would let her entertain herself with doodling dreams, to be his cute little princess a while longer. Secretly, he adored how she was, it was like looking in a mirror, seeing how he had been as angel before the fall. But hell, oh, it would eat her up and spit her out if she didn’t grow a hard shell. “ Samael will look after her, she’ll be fine.” Lilith pressed a kiss to her children’s foreheads, then a kiss to her husband’s cheek, and took her leave. Lucifer stayed a little longer, watching his hellspawns sleep into the new year. He waved a new toy for them, and the next day Lucifer brought them a puppy, who was named Cerberus. If anyone asked, it was for extra guarding in the palace, not being overprotective at all. 

No one would have expected Lucifer to be so involved as a father. As they grew up, he sang and danced with them, and was the silliest person they knew. He would throw tea parties with Charlie, combat with you, and take you both out into the garden. Lucifer had his own apple tree, the tree and fruit used to trick Adam and Eve. He would sit you and your sister down and hand you both apples, saying none could match the apples of his eyes, his children. They were almost in their hundreds now, still looking so young for their real ages, which wasn’t a surprise as being hell born children. 

“ Daddy! You’re so silly!” Charlie would giggle, and chase her father around. You would follow suit; catching him by surprise and tackling his legs, sending your father sprawling to the ground and surely getting grass stains on his white suite. “ Very clever, my little destroyer!” You would feel happy and proud every time he would compliment you, moving to tickle you and Charlie until you begged for mercy. 

“ Hm, I suppose I’ll show some mercy, but only if you promise not to tell your mother about my surprise.” Charlie would gasp, squishing her cute, pink cheeks together in anticipation. 

“ Oh. My. Dad, is it another puppy!?”

The king laughed, adjusting his hat. “ No, my sweet Applesauce. It’s something much more exciting!” He reached behind him, and when his arms came back around, he held two boxes in each hand. “ One for you, my boy.” You grabbed it and thanked your father, patiently waiting until he would let you open it. “ And Charlotte,” she pouted when she didn’t hear her favorite nickname, but smiled and took her gift with a thank you. “- You may open them.” Wrapping paper and bows were slashed open, lids popped open, and twin gasps from both of you. 

“ Dad,” You look down at your present in awe. It was a beautiful, golden violin; one that you had seen plenty of times around the castle, your father always used it to play around the ballroom, in the living room with all of you present. “ It’s more than just a pretty instrument, son. It becomes a sword and shield in your most trying times. When you need it most, it will show its true form.” You glance back down, looking at it as if it was the most precious thing you could’ve received. “ It will aid you well in your future as a knight of hell, protect your sister my boy.” 

“ Daaad!” You sister’s voice sounded scared, frantically looking down at the present, then at you, and back at the king. It had box was a smaller staff identically to the King’s own Apple clad staff. “ Now, I know it’s much too early to give it to you, but I just couldn’t help myself! You will rule with an iron fist someday, Princess! And daddy will make sure you’re ready, no pressure.” You rolled your eyes, knowing there was a lot of pressure. Charlie was still so young, but she didn’t have the slightest clue on how to be a ruler. Afterall, she still hadn’t been outside much, unless it was a royal occasion where they met other esteemed families. 

“ The future comes faster than you think, my children. You have no choice but to be ready for it.”

With that Lucifer left his children to themselves, twirling his cane as he left. You and your sister held your presents, and looked to the tree that started it all. Would you two be able to achieve your destinies? Neither of you had the answers right now, but you did have each other. Someone who would be there every step of the way. 

—————————————————————

At almost five hundred years old, you are beginning your training as a knight of hell, to be the ultimate protector of your sister, the future king, to be the destroyer of worlds, as your father always wanted you to become. You had practiced and mastered the violin, becoming a partner to your father’s songs and music playing in the palace, along with two new servants, Razzle and Dazzle. You admired their skills on the piano, any time you needed the extra music they would be there to help. Charlie especially loved having them around and felt like she was finally making friends, looking past their titles as simple servants. The young prince you were becoming was something your parents were proud of, not fearing one big for the demon follow you would grow to be. But, it didn’t faze you much. Not until that yearly cleanse, when a young princess decided to sneak out, unknowingly to all but you. Following in her shadow, you watched as she rushed out to help a bleeding demon. You had your violin strapped to your back, and cursed to yourself for her caring nature. In her distraction of caring for one of her subjects, one of the eliminating angels sensed her power. It’s neck cracked in a sickening manner, pulling back it’s spear as hot ready to make its move. 

“ Charlie move!” You yelled, but your feet were already moving; hands pulling the violin into a sword and finding the base of it become your shield. With a leap, you were in front of your twin, brandishing the sword by your side. “ I am Samael, knight and prince of hell. Leave now or face death!” Your horns grew and twisted above your head, eyes changing its demonic blood red. The angel did not look scared, nor react in any way, only threw the spear in a quick motion towards your head. Slow motion was taking hold of the moment, but you were not scared, you stood over your sister, ready to block the weapon from reaching its target. It didn’t get the chance to so much as get a foot in front of it, instead being caught in mid air by none other than Lucifer himself. The rage on his face had the angel flap its wing back, narrowing eyes past him. 

You and your sister were still frozen to the spot, so glued from the shock that your father was here, since he rarely left the castle these days. And when this was all over, you two would be lucky if you set foot outside in the next century alone with how much deep shit you’d two be in. So, when an angle from above you stabbed your shoulder with a holy spear, all you felt was numb pain. You heard the faint the faint cry of Charlie and footsteps run over to you, heart the destructive yell from your father destroying any angel in the surrounding area, but the only thought that registered was: Charlie- safe- worth the grounding. 

Once Lucifer had taken care of the angels, he lifted you in his arms, barking for all guards to surround him carrying you and Charlie. The three of you rushed back inside the castle, shocking Lillith when she saw the state of her son was in. No one said a word as the royal family placed you on a bed in the closest room they could get to, and Lucifer ordered that no one was to disturb them as he healed you. If it wasn’t done right now, there was a good chance you’d be lost to them. 

“ I’m sorry, Sammy. I’m so sorry,” Charlie held your hand sobbing, watching helplessly as her father worked his power on you. It took a lot of power to bring you back from the brink of death, but Lucifer wasn’t about to lose his son to a bastard angel of heaven. God wasn’t going to take anything else from him, never again. The mark of the spear created a ghastly scar across your shoulder, but it faded to a light grey as life returned to your body. And once your breathing was stable, the Magne family sat back, the king losing stability of his demonic form form exhaustion. 

“ You and your brother are not allowed outside again until we say so. Think about what you’ve done, Charlotte. You almost killed your brother, your knight!”

No, you wanted to say. You could hear what they were saying, but you were too weak to speak. It wasn’t her fault, she wanted to be someone that helped others, but it wasn’t Charlie’s fault that you got stabbed. You had hesitated, it was your own lack of courage in the moment of battle that had you let your guard down. As her knight, her protector, and because of the promise you made as a child, you had failed her. If you had stopped her sooner, she wouldn’t have been emotionally hurt. That was the true pain. Scars would heal and fade, but emotional turmoil would last forever. 

Lilith escorted the king back to their bedroom, leaving Charlie alone with you. The princess was still holding your hand, so afraid of losing you, the only one who made her feel accepted and understood. You were the best brother she could ask for. But she had almost caused your death, barely thinking of the consequences of leaving the palace, and now this has happened. She wouldn’t let you put yourself in danger anymore. 

“ I love you Sammy, I should never have let you get hurt. I… I won’t let it happen again.”

It took a couple of weeks for you to fully recover, but when you did you noticed that Charlie was distancing herself from you. You were about to confront her, knowing how miserable it made you both without each other, but your mother stopped you. “ I want you to become a knight shadow, my darling boy. Watch her from afar, only intervene if she’s in real danger or if your father tells you to do so. Is that clear?”

You purse your lips, but nod and bow your head slightly. “ Yes, Mother.” You watch your sister from the corner of your eye, as she laughed at something Razzle and Dazzle said, making your heart drop. It was obvious that you would not be able to be as close anymore, but you could not go against your parents wishes, not when you already failed once. 

The years went by, and as you lost the bond with your twin, you clouded your heart in darkness to cover up the pain. You became a feared night, shaking any demon to the core by your name alone. It was almost forgotten that you were the prince, more respected by your title as a destroyer than a royal. So when a demon manifested seemingly overnight, taking down centuries old overlords and demons you’d known since childhood, you were shocked when your father let it happen, only telling you to lurk in the shadows and watch this new demon as he wreaked havoc in hell. You were told of his powers, and that he was dubbed the ‘ Radio Demon’ and from your tutoring of the human world, you knew that the demon was from the early thirties, and certainly a new powerful force to match up to. 

The broadcast of his carnage reached the palace in no time; Lucifer and Lillith barely batting an eye, as old comrades and fallen brothers were taken down. You listened to the laughter of a static voice, that grew low and sinister as he signed off, “ That’s it for the show, ladies and gentleman! What an entertaining sight I’m sure all you lovely listeners out there will stay tuned! And to the royal family, I do hope my little show didn’t offend you. After All, you’re next~” the radio waves cut off after that, and you looked toward your father. He hummed in thought, “ Samael, stick closer to your sister when she leaves the palace walls, but do it from the shadows. I don’t want her running into this Radio Demon yet.” With the other guards around, you took on the formal title of a knight addressing his king.

You bowed, “ Yes, your Majesty.”

————————————

As time went on, you did as you were instructed, and watched your sister from afar, feeling a slight ease in your mind when Vaggie came into the picture. It wasn’t a surprise when Charlie said she was leaving, to start a new passion project. When you heard what the project was about though, you almost did a double take. Surely she knew this wouldn’t work? You still cared for her, even if she no longer cared for you, so you didn’t want to see her dreams crushed once again. Your parents had only to give you a look, to know that you would be starting a new mission: to make sure she didn’t make a fool of herself or get hurt physically. Meaning, you would have to be there in person, not in the shadows, to accomplish this task. Well damn, this would be an ironically awkward reunion. 

So, that’s how you ended up taking a Magne limo up to the 666 News Station, after being told Charlie was to be interviewed for her new hotel passion project. Stepping out of the limo, you wore a black suit, with a red vest underneath, and a white bow tie. You had dressed in formal attire for the occasion, knowing that you would be in the public eye for the first time in many years. You had been so used to the shadows and not talking to your sister, that you felt a heavy weight on your shoulders as you entered the news station. You carried a violin case in your hand, the only possession you needed to accomplish your mission. Without as much as a glance at any other demon, you made your way through the crowd’s that parted the moment they you. Any demon in their right mind would, at the sight of the Knight of Shadows, the king’s destroyer and prince of hell. 

“ Is that-”

“ Fuck its him!”

“ You think he’s here to kill someone?”

The comments and whispers were ignored by you, staring straight ahead to the backstage and at the back of your target, Charlie Magne. Vaggie saw you first; eyes wide with recognition, tapping her girlfriend to see the unexpected guest. She knew that you two had a falling out, but no matter what she did or said, the Princess wouldn’t delve into why she didn’t talk about her brother. All Vaggie knew, was that the bubbly girl she knew and loved, would grow quiet and crestfallen if she brought you up. So, this would definitely be a shit storm, on top of an already tense situation. 

“ Charlie, you might want to turn around, Hun.”

The Princess looked confused, and turned to see- Oh no, Oh, no,no,no,NO! This was not happening. Charlie took a step back, nervously biting her lip and gripping the paper of her plan for the hotel tightly in a fist. “ Samael, what are you doing here?” The lack of familiarity or kindness to her tone surprised Vaggie, she had expected something standoffish, but her tone was compeley cold and very unlike her. You set the violin case down, and fixed the sleeves of your jacket, unfazed by your sister’s reaction to you. “ I’m here to help you, Charlie. No need for the pitchforks and torches.” Your twin narrowed her eyes at you, but a flicker of hope lit inside her; one that she had missed after so many years, bringing heartbreak and sadness with it. This had to be her parents doing, but maybe, maybe there was a chance that she could make up for her mistake. And maybe, she could actually bring you to understand and believe in her cause. 

“ Okay, you want to help? You do realize that I’m trying to rehabilitate demons, not slaughter them?” The unintentionally jab made you smirk, my she certainly has come a long way. Their father always told them not take shit from other demons, looks like you were no exception. Good for her. “ I cannot say in truth that I think it’ll work, but as your protector, whether you like it or not, dear sister, I am here to stay.” You held your hands behind you back, regarding her with a neutral expression now, masking how much you had missed her since she started avoiding you in the early eighteenth century. “ Vaggie, a pleasure to finally meet you in person. I must thank you for taking good care of the Future Queen. Although, rest assured I’ve always been there behind the scenes. Nothing would’ve happened to her.” Vaggie blinked at that creepy comment, not too surprised by it, given your well known reputation in hell. It had been some time since you last caused mass destruction, or tore another demon apart, but you were such a deadly force that if it had been anyone else, she would’ve brought a spear to your throat. But you were Charlie’s brother, her twin, and her unseen protector. The only reason she was there and you weren’t, was because it was allowed to be that way. You had followed orders like a soldier and knight should. If the king had wanted Vaggie gone, well, let’s just say you were just relieved that had never been an issue thus far. 

“ I understand you despise me-“ You started with a sigh, trying to move this conversation off of your complicated relationship with each other, but Charlie cut you off. “ I don’t despise you! I could never…” she felt her fists tighter, then released, letting out years of frustration and sadness go. This was a chance to get you back into her life, even if it was under strict orders from your parents. She had missed you so much, but she had put you at a distance so you would never be hurt my her again. Maybe it was finally time to ease up on her carefully constructed wall between you. 

“ That’s a relief to know,” You let your face show a true smile of gratitude, one that had Charlie at a loss for words, it had been so long since she saw a real smile from you, “ but I was told you had an interview with Ms. Killjoy?” The question made her shake her head, unfolding the now crumpled paper 

“ Yes I do-“

Vaggie moved past you to fix Charlie’s Bow tie, completely taking her attention off of you, much to your relief. No kind of training or teachings had prepared you to properly face your sister again after all this time. You found yourself at a loss of your usual perfect composure, like you were thrown back it time to your early twenties. Goddamn, you were supposed to be ready for this. You were a feared knight, something as simple as saying hello and having a normal conversation should be easy. But then again, nothing had ever been easy when it came to your family. 

“ Do you remember what to say?” You heard Vaggie ask your sister, and you opted to do what you did best, which was staying in the back and observing the scene. 

A deep breath then an excited, “ Yes! Let’s do this!” She changed a lot, but so much still stayed the same. Your sister was just as bubbly as she had been as a kid, and her dream of helping other demons never left. She really was one of a kind. 

“ Just- look at me, and I’ll mouth it to you.” You almost let a snicker out at that, imagining yourself telling her that a long time ago, back when Charlie would go to your parents to talk, and you would help her rehearse what to say. Leaning back against the studio wall, you watched with a knowing look, counting down from three to the words you knew would be said- 

“Come on, Vaggie! I know what to say! I just feel like we need to- I don’t know, make things sound more exciting--“ 

She gasped, “Oh! What if I-- “

Vaggie cut her off, “ -Sing a song about it?” 

Charlie bopped her nose, and you watched with a soft expression as she fixed Charlie’s bow tie. You felt a calm feeling of joy for your sister, knowing she had someone out there beside her, when you weren’t physically there all the time. “ You knew I was gonna say that!” She laughed. 

“ Because I know you. But please don’t sing-This is serious.” The one eyed demoness told her girlfriend, already expecting the next words that came from the princess. Anyone who would date Charlie would have to know that she was a demon that broke out in song, a trait she no doubt got from your father. 

“ Well you know, I’m better at expressing myself and my goals through song!” Now that was like you heard plenty of times, but honestly, that wasn’t her fault, with how the Magne family sang and danced when they were little. It lessened and became nonexistent as they got older, but he knew Charlie would not be forgetting it, those memories were precious to her.

“ But life isn’t a musical, hon.” At hearing Vaggie’s comment, you finally piped up, with a - “ Actually it is if you make it one.” The two girls jumped, forgetting you were behind them still, just as quiet in your presence until you spoke up again. Vaggie shot you a glare and added in a whisper yell of- “ Not. Helping.” You held your hands up in mock surrender, putting on an innocent look, but Vaggie was not comforted. Having one Charlie was enough, now she had her more demonic twin of brother, less hyper than his sister, but just as dangerous, to deal with in this whole process.

“ Fine,” The princess groaned, but you knew that she wouldn’t last long in the interview without breaking into song. “-But I have these other ideas of what to say.] The highlighted bits are the best parts!” She explained excitedly, practically bouncing up and down as she handed the previously crumpled list to her girlfriend. Curious, you moved away from your leaning against the wall, and peered down over Vaggie. You shared your father’s and Charlie’s height advantage.

“ Uh, it’s all highlighted.” Vaggie noted, and you drew your arm over to point down, raised a brow, and asked, “ Is this a drawing?” You squinted down and, yes, you were looking at crayon drawings of rainbows and other doodles along with the writing. You couldn’t even fake being surprise at the sight of it.

“Yes! That’s the happy ending, see? Everyone’s smiling and happy in Heaven!” 

“ I don’t think it’s that simple,” You smirked when she stuck her tongue out at you, and Vaggie rolled her eyes at both of you, placing her hands on Charlie’s shoulders to get her to focus on her words. 

“Just please follow the talking points we went over. And do. Not. Sing.” She warned the princess, who groaned yet again in exasperation, and gave a salute to you both, “ Okay, fine. I’ll just have to resort to my impeccable improv skills!” You both watched as she walked away, and moved to pick up your violin case once more, ready to unlatch it when the right moment came. 

“ She’s going to sing…” Vaggie sighed and you nodded, standing next to the demoness with resolved agreement of “ She’s going to sing.” 

If things got out of hand, you would be there, only when she needed you, most of these demons were no threat. But even so, no one would lay a finger on Charlie and get away with a scratch, or make fun of her dreams and get away untouched. No, that you would make sure of.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to tom-trench on tumblr for the HC used for Lucifer in this chapter
> 
> It's the best one I've seen so far and hilarious!
> 
> https://tom-trench.tumblr.com/post/189837501846/3-12-hours-2-iced-coffees-and-one-orphan

A tug to your suit coat had you snapping your head to the side; red Iris’ threatening to tear down whoever dared touch you, surely only a demon with a final death wish would be stupid enough to touch the destroyer, but when your eyes landed on two little demons, you instantly calmed down. 

“ Ah, Razzle and Dazzle! I knew you’d be around here somewhere, you’re almost as sneaky and quiet as I am,” You chuckled, patting Razzle on the head, much to the smaller demon’s displeasure. Dazzle on the other hand, practically hopped and down, looking excited to see you. 

“ As awkward and touching this reunion is, do be ready for my sister’s performance. I’d rather her have a backup and at least sound her best, we all know she won’t be able to hold back.” The two demons nodded, Dazzle giving you a quick solute, then followed Razzle to the side of the curtains to wait for their cue. 

You trailed your gaze back to your sister, watching her introduce herself to the most odious demon on TV. With a quick look at the two, you listened to the beginning of the conversation, knowing that you’d most likely have to intervene. Either to quench your own anger, or save your sister from embarrassment, if only slightly. Charlie was already looking nervous as she held out her hand, wobbly smile giving away her anxiety. 

“Katie Killjoy,” The tall short haired demoness snarled her name, lighting a cigarette, “ I’d say it’s a pleasure to meet you, but that would be a lie. You can put that away.” The demoness had barely begun to speak when you felt your mouth twitch, slicing her head off would be too kind, too easy, and much too painless. Perhaps a lesson taught would be enough, you didn’t expect that father would let you kill off the number one reporter for 666 news. A pity really. She didn’t know when to shut her mouth.

“ I don’t touch the gays. I have standards.” 

Well, maybe you could make an exception. You didn’t have to kill her to get you message across, barely had to lift a finger to put her in her place. For Charlie’s sake, you’d take the boring and mundane approach, if only to keep from upsetting her. It wouldn’t be the best plan to go ahead and straight up murder after only just meeting up with her again. The bloodshed would sadly have to wait. 

“ Yeah? How’s uh- how’s that working out for ya?” Charlie’s little comment obviously ticked the taller demon off, because she snapped the cigarette in half, bringing a clawed up as if she was something special. 

“ Look, my time is money, so I’ll keep this short. We’re not here because we wanted you here, you’re here because Jeffry couldn’t make it for his cannibal cooking segment.” 

At this point in the conversation, you walked up with the grace and power of the son of Lucifer should have, a silent bystander, able to only get attention if you walked out from behind your sister, your form hidden by her own since you were both the same height. 

“ Jeffrey!” Your sudden exclaim of joy had both women turn, the taller paling slightly at the sight of you, “ I do enjoy his show, talented one with a spatula, I must say,” Your voice lowered, pupils narrowing as you continued, “ I’m eager to try his new cannibal cooking technique out myself.” A grin of all teeth followed your underlying threat, knowing it had the effect you were going for when the news reporter’s ferocity toned down after your appearance. Either she’d make your day easier or harder, and luckily for you she still made the colossal mistake of pissing you off further. 

“ You might be some royal bigshot, but that doesn’t mean shit to me. I’m too rich and too influential to give a flying fuck about what some tux-wearing demon princess wants to advertise. But prince Samael, at least you’re not a failure like your sister! Take some tips from him, Princess.” She laughed, had the audacity to poke you sister, and right there you sealed her fate, you’d be making a call after this show. 

Charlie cleared her throat, no doubt trying to ignore the stinging insult, and be the bigger demon like she always tried to do. “ But I--“ Your free hand held up to stop her from trying to reason with this hideous creature. It was a waste of time to even try. 

“ -So don’t get cute with me honey, or I will fucking bury you.”

With an encouraging push to your sister’s back, she shot you a nervous look and slid into her seat. There was already a dozen or so ways you could teach Katie Killjoy she had messed with the wrong family, all of which put a smile on your face. Your parents, you knew were also watching this, so you at least expected that they would let you take care of Miss Killjoy in a way that would send a message, without actually wiping her off of hell’s plane of existence. They couldn’t have the family name be sullied by letting the future Queen get mocked. No, you would take care of it. For now, you’d have to get Charlie through this first. Punishment later. 

“ And we’re live! Welcome back!” Killjoy's neck snapped at a disgusting angle, and as Vaggie moved to stand by you and the cameraman, you rolled your eyes, “ I’ve seen better. It’s all in the neck muscles, but with her chicken neck of course it’s done wrong.” The reaction Vaggie gave you was priceless, blinking one eye slow and shaking her head as you grinned at her. You would be her new headache for sure. 

“So, Charlotte-“

“ It’s Charlie.” 

“ Whatever. Tell us about this new passion project you’ve been insistently pestering our news station about!” The snap of Katie’s pen was annoying you, and gripped the handle of your case tight, using it as a means to ground yourself from your murderous intent and hunger. The crowd behind you had already noticed your arrival from earlier, and unlike their reporter, didn’t so much as say a single rude comment about Charlie yet. At least they had the common sense not to. If Killjoy thought you held the same disgust for Charlie as most did for her sweet nature, she was mistaken. That mistake would cost her greatly after this show. 

You were lost in your plans of torture, the current with a banana and Katie slipping on it to fall headfirst into a spear , , when a jab to your side and the sight of Vaggie giving Charlie two thumbs up made you get the message, ah yes…supportive gestures? You furrowed your brow, awkwardly bringing your free hand up in the same gesture Vaggie had done. This seemed to make Charlie’s confidence return, and she continued as to explain her plans for her hotel project. 

“ Hell is my home, and you are my people. We- we just went through another extermination. We lost so many souls, and it breaks my heart to see my people being slaughtered every year.” 

The mention of the extermination made you stiffen up, feeling an almost imaginary pull to the scar on your shoulder. It had been so long ago now, but the one thing that shook your composure completely, was the mention of exterminators and thinking of those goddamn angels. The heavy, consuming thoughts of guilt hit you, as it usually whenever these thoughts occurred. Even more so as you looked at your sister’s determined face. She was wearing the same expression she had the day you failed her. 

“ No one is even given a chance!” Charlie said while swinging her hand down hard on the desk, making you smirk when it startles Killjoy out of her fake slumber. “ I can’t stand idly by while the place I live is subjected to such violence” The word violence, you thought, was an iffy choice to use. It was hell, and you understand how much she cares, but that wasn’t likely to change any time soon. Charlie was now out of her seat, talking to the audience behind you. She was all eager and excited now, smiling and mentioning the means of redemption fixing the overpopulation problem. The moment she sat back down, you stood with your back straight, taking in the silence and knowing what would follow. You’d be using way too much self control today, it was positively frustrating. 

“ Y’know? ‘Cause hotels are for people passing through… temporarily.” 

The wavering in her voice and wobbly smile indicated her slowly fading confidence from before. And all throughout hell, on every tv, played this interview. One particular spot with numerous TVs and a crowd piqued one dangerous demon’s interest. The tall figure smiled at the scene; air all around him crackling with static. 

The cameraman was the first to break the silence, scoffing, “ “Stupid bitch-“ Vaggie was fast, by you were faster, punching him with so much force, that he’d surely have a broken jaw. You winked at Vaggie who smiled at you for the action, and you flexed your fingers, looking disinterested at the scared shitless demons who were closest to you. Charlie seemed to ignore your little violent action, biting her lip and looking to the crowd once again. In that quick passing second, you twin senses started to heighten in anticipation. 

“ Look, every single one of you has something good deep down inside. I know you do.” Oh fuck, you groaned internally, here we go. It’s happening. You could practically see the lightbulb over your sister’s blonde head as her eyes sparkled with excitement. 

“ Maybe I’m not getting through to you-“

Vaggie let out an exasperated, “ Oh no.” To which you answer back with a, “ Ohhh yes, she’s doing it.” Honestly, she lasted longer than you thought. You had expected a song break about five minutes prior, a new record in Charlie’s book. A quick clack of your thumb against the latch, and your case opened up, revealing your violin and you picked it up, making the case disappear with a swish of your gloved hand. By the time Charlie snapped, you had already took silent steps to be beside her, as Razzle and Dazzle both answer their cue to arrive. You rested the instrument under your chin, closing your eyes, already knowing the song by heart. She had sung it before, and it only took you one time to memorize the tempo. Might as well aide her in her musical performance , since you’d need to protect her afterwards anyway. It would take at least some of the heat off her if you were also center stage. Vaggie, as well as both reporters, and the crowds blinked in surprise when you were seen, also with the princess, in the start of an obvious musical number.

The smile she gave you when you started a low hum of the violin made the edge of your lips twitch up, damn her infectious show of happiness. You fixed your stance, eyes focused now on the strands you slid perfectly across, hitting the first notes of her song. The demon who’s piqued interest had kept him at the tv screens, now tilted his head with a toothy smile, fixated on the surprising turn of events on the news broadcast. Not only did it look like the Princess was going to do a little show, but the knight of said Princess himself, the prince of hell, accompanied her. How very fascinating! 

♪ I have a dream ♪

♪ I'm here to tell ♪

♪ About a wonderful, fantastic new hotel ♪

—————

As she sang, the tune changed to more of a fast pace, and you changed your violin with your powers, to radiate more of an electric sound as your quickly played against the stings. 

When Charlie was nearing the end, you let your demon side show when she did, grinning as she displayed a striking form in the air, almost forgetting that this was in the news station, and then she got to the last lyrics, making you pull back from the golden violin. 

♪ Our service can't be beat! ♪

♪ You'll be on easy street! (Yes!) ♪

♪ Life will be sweet at the Happy Hotel! ♪

—————

Perhaps you have forgotten yourself too much, getting more into the music and performance of it all than you had planned. Charlie though, was looking at you with so much joy, that it took her a second to hear the ‘ Wow! That was shit!” And yeah, this was the exact reaction you had expected for her little display of sweetness and rainbows, all to the denizens of Hell who could care less. The laughter resounded through the entire studio, and you stepped forward, hand glowing with shadow powers and your violin starting to change its shape. But before you could move into action, Charlie stopped you with a hand to your chest, a sad smile but a whisper of, “ Dont, I have to do this on my own.” You snapped the violin back into its case, making it disappear until needed for later. No one dared laugh at you, they only flinched when your red eyes bore into the ones at the front, growling at the demons as you situated yourself next to Vaggie once more. You could tell she wanted to comment on you helping Charlie, but you stopped her, “Nope! Not a word!” You piped with fake enthusiasm, a simple spectator once more, as Killjoy opened her bigfucking mouth yet again. You fucking despised her. 

“ What in the nine circles makes you think a single denizen of Hell would give two shits about becoming a better person? You have no proof that this little experiment even works! You want people to be good just… because?” Alright, you might have had the same thought process, not convinced that any demon could become good or pure, though you would still give your silent support to your sister no matter what. 

“ Well, we have a patron already who believes in our cause, and he’s shown incredible progress!” Charlie retorted, and this made you sigh, already knowing the name of said ‘patron’, if you could even call him that. The name would define you hold recognition, but no one would believe for a second that the pornstar would be taking it seriously. It was Angeldust after all, not exactly the sinner trying to truly change type. 

“ Oh? And who might that be?” 

You leaned your head down to Vaggie, whispering, “ This won’t end well, you know. Just say the word and I’ll rip someone’s head off.” When the one eyed girl just glared daggers at you, a simple shrug was given back. “ The offer stands, give it some thought. I’d be thrilled to put my skills to work.” 

“ Oh, just someone named… Angel Dust.” The way Tom Trench got excited, made you hiss in preparation for another attack on his dick,“ The porn star?” 

“ You fucking would, Tom .In any case, that’s not even an accomplishment.I’m sure you can get that hooker to do anything with enough booger sugar and lube.” Again, you hated to admit it, but she wasn’t wrong. Wasn’t he alone at the hotel now? Yes, he had to be, the last you checked Vaggie and Charlie has left him…. unattended. No doubt a mistake, which could only lead to one conclusion. And it would not end up in the hotel’s favor.

“Oh, I beg to differ,” Charlie snapped back, “ He’s been behaved, clean, and out of trouble for two weeks now!” Her words were stated with a firm conviction, believing she had been making some progress with her first patient. 

Breaking news! 

As Killjoy went to push your sister, you teleported to move her safely to the side, flipping the reporter off and standing next to the Princess, hands twitching with a glow of darkness prickling across your skin. 

To describe the events that unfolded next as a shit storm, would be an understatement; news footage showed Angeldust, live on camera, fighting in an ongoing turf war at the very second, showing how false The Princess’ claim was. You heard the ‘oh shit’ from your sister, and Katie fucking Killyjoy just ate it all up, thrilled that the Princess was failing so miserably, and saying so to all of hell on camera. When Charlie heard Killjoy asked her about her failure, she seemed to pause, before calling the tall demoness a bitch. 

“ You sound like a child cursing for the first time,” You felt her annoyed look, but both of you watched and stepped back as Killjoy took on a much larger, monstrous form, eliciting an, “ Oh shit,” from both of you as a roar was yelled in your faces. You pushed Charlie behind you, eager to take this bitch down, letting your own demon form take over. It looks like your lack of murdering lately, had made the demoness before you forget who she was dealing with. The shadow knight of hell. If a reminder she needed, a reminder she shall get. You dodged an attack with quick agility, moving in and out of the light with rapid speed of a fuzzy shadow. The next thing you knew, Charlie had joined the fight, leaving you and her attacking killjoy in rage, screaming as the camera captured it all. 

—————————————————————————

“ Are you sure you’re alright, Hun?” 

The question of concern came from Vaggie, sitting next to her girlfriend in the limousine your father lent you. It was the latest model, which your father had sent you with to exchange with the old one your sister had used when she left. Charlie was huddled in on herself, legs being used to rest her head on, unintentionally ignoring the question, her focus was on you, as you cleaned the blood off your hand with a hankie. You sat on the long side of the cushioned seats, aware of the gaze on you. Not that it bothered you. Charlie had always been aware of your bloodlust and violent tendencies, from childhood it was obvious how polar opposites you two were.

Still, it always was a brutal reminder that she was different, nothing like you, the little brother whom your parents were proud of. Not that she had any ill feelings toward you for it. No. She always knew that you did everything to protect her, and when you got hurt because of her, she pushed you away. You two had changed, yet barely so, since personalities were still the same. The Princess just wished you hadn’t had to become the blood lustful knight, was that even what you wanted? The thought of you only doing it for her happiness, always at the back of your mind. 

“ I’m… fine.” It was only a half lie. Sure, the whole interview went to absolute shit, but for one moment, she had gotten her brother back. It was like old times, singing and performing with you. It hit her now, how much she had missed your bond, to be like it used to be when you were younger. Before the accident. Vaggie obviously saw through the sort of lie, eye now snapping over to you and a certain white spider, who was busy and immersed with the window button. Vaggie had kicked him into the limo a couple of blocks back.

“ You-“ Vaggie pointed a finger up to your vision, and you smiled, tucking the now bloodied handkerchief into your pocket, amused by her anger, “ I’m not even going to- you know what? Yes, I am. If you’re here to help, and not fuck up the hotel’s chances then don’t fucking stab anyone else in the eye. I don’t care if you’re Charlie’s brother or not, I won’t let you hurt her dream.” 

A hum and then, “ No promises on the bloodshed. If someone hurts the future Queen, it’s my job to serve punishment. Though, I’ll refrain from eye stabbing ...for now.”

“ Hold the fuck up- that’s the brother? He’s hotter in person.” You rolled your eyes, materializing a shot of tequila into your hand, “ Yes I’m Charlie’s brother, also the one who will rip your dick off if you so much as step another toe out of line.” The red of your demon form glowed, and Angel Dust blinked, then made a motion to grab your drink. You snapped, and appeared on the opposite side of the limo. Like hell you’d let him steal your alcohol, or flirt with you, not in front of your sister that was just plain disgusting.

“ Fucking- geez! Just let me have a sip, I can’t find any liquor in here!!” 

“ Fuck no.” 

An audible gasp from Charlie had both guys turn, to see the Princess’ heated gaze on Angel Dust, and next thing you knew she had both of your ears, tucked away under blond locks, covered by her hands. Ah right, it clicked that you never cursed much around her, other than the occidental ‘shit’ from your manners to her as the future ruler. But as a big sister, she growled at Angeldust, “ Do. Not. Teach. Him. Those. Words.” 

“ Sister, you forget I’ve murdered, tortured, destroyed and otherwise have spread terror across the nine circles? Saying one silly curse word is the least of your worries.” You sipped your drink, finding her surge of protective sibling behavior to be redundant, if not hilarious, as you were the protector and not her. 

Charlie let her hands fall, still giving Angeldust the ‘I’m watching you’ motion with her fingers, as Vaggie set her back down. The white haired demoness’ anger now turned to the arachnoid, who shrugged, oblivious to the wave of fury now directed at him. “ What?” 

“ What? What?! What were you doing?!”

This lead to an argument between the two demons, and as Angel Dust droned on and on about how pathetic he made the hotel look, Charlie looked more and more burdened by his words. With a single down of your shot, you clap your hands loudly together, making the Princess look back up. “ I think all spiders should be treated the way they deserve,” You paused, silence now hanging onto you as you completely halted the argument. “- Killed without hesitation.”

A few blinks from both girls, and then you surprisingly got a small smile from Vaggie, seeming to simmer down at your joke, though it was no joke to you. You meant harm if Angeldust continued to hurt your sister emotionally, but seeing as he was the only ‘patient’ they had, you couldn’t very well just get rid of him. A protest of ‘hey, this flawless body is too sexy to get rid of’ had you rolling your eyes again. “ I have plenty of reasons to wipe you from existence, Spider. So, please, shut your mouth and behave, or you won’t like it when I get angry.” Your hostile tone only stunned him into turned on silence, staring at you hungrily while the girls made disgusted expressions. Charlie would never want to think of Angeldust coming onto you, it was too gross for words. 

You were grateful to get some space between you and the porn star when the hotel finally came into view. Once the limo came to a stop, you were the first out the door, holding it open for you sister and Vaggie, and finally the goddamn arachnoid who blew you a kiss. If you could go back into the shadows, or better yet, rip his jaw off, you would. Instead, you fixed your focus onto the hotel’s lobby, as the doors were pushed open, and the four of you entered, all going in separate directions. Vaggie collapsed in exhaustion of the day on the couch, Angeldust headed toward the fridge, and Charlie sat down on the opposite side of the room. The way her eyes looked defeated, made you frown, and before you could take a step over to her, a certain portrait grabbed your attention. It was painted prior to the accident, dating back mere weeks before it occurred. Odd how different both of your eyes had been captured in that moment; lacking the toll of one mistake, one that would force both of you down different paths. Before you let your destiny as a destroyer take hold, and gave into darkness. 

“ It's prolly a good idea to get some actual food in this place, ya know, to feed all the way word souls ya got in here.”

You head snapped and your shadow powers knocked him away from your sister, ironing his protest of being shoved, and stood in front of Charlie. “ Ignore him, he’s a simpleton. Spider’s barely have a brain you know-“ Your twin gave a wobbly smile, and said a soft excuse me to get past you, leaving through the front doors. Once you knew she was only standing just outside the door, you dialed your phone and spoke to the voice who picked up instantly. 

“ Mother,” You whispered, “ I assume Father has seen the interview?” The succubus Queen of hell sighed blissfully, and at her seat of the meeting table of hell, the distant sound of a tricycle horn could be heard. That could only mean one thing. “ Yes, he’s in one of his attention craved moods after it, it’s charming that he needs to be the center of attention. As if he wasn’t already, perhaps he’s feeling neglected by his children.”

Right, you scoffed, as if it wasn’t just because your father was a show off, the king never could handle being out of the spotlight for long, and even if he didn’t approve of Charlie’s plan, he did approve of one upping his children in showmanship. Thus the trickle of certain doom. Your mother let out a giggle as the wheels of the trike finally rolled into view, causing the other lords of hell to groan. “ Now, Samael,” the tone of her voice changed, “ I saw you play the violin in you sister’s performance. As sweet as it was to see you two play together again, don’t forget your real mission in all of this. You might be out of the shadows, but don’t get drawn into the light.” With that final warning, she ended the call, the same time Charlie slipped back in. No doubt calling the very woman who had been talking to you seconds prior. You took a step forward, taking quick strides to be in front of her, finding yourself placing a hand on her shoulder. A small smile was given to you, and as she started to say something, you felt a dangerous presence appear behind the door. 

“ Sam-“ The Princess started, but three solid knocks cut her off, both of you looking at each other and you shushed her, ignoring the outright annoyance of your older twin. You had a suspicion of what, or rather who, was on the other ride of this door. Any demon who dared to try to attack this hotel while you took on its protection, was a fool for thinking they could take you on, even if it was that demon. You summoned your violin, changing it into a smaller, but effective hunting knife, ready to immediately go on attack mode if needed. Charlie huffed, shaking her head and you watched as she finally got the nerve to open the door to- 

Well shit fucking Christ on a stick.  
It was exactly as you suspected.  
The Radio Demon. 

Both you and your sister’s eyes widened; yours only doing so from seeing the height different in person, he was much taller than you had Initially thought. His eyes were closed, but when they snapped opened, and he opened his mouth, 

“ Hel-“

You slammed the door shut. Charlie squawked in protest and fear, having no idea if your rudeness would cause the Radio Demon to blow up in anger. She knew you were powerful, but she wasn’t about to let you go in a battle the second you got to the hotel, never again was she to let you get hurt on her behalf. Which was a hard feat to achieve, both of you are just as stubborn as your father. 

She ripped open the door again, seeing for herself if the figure was real, and not a trick of the light from her exhausted mind from today’s events. 

“-lo!” 

You slammed the door again. “ What are you thinking! You can’t let the Radio Demon in here!” You were whisper yelling, and Charlie started yelling back at you, grabbing the attention of Vaggie as you twin yelled for her. “ Uh, hey, Vaggie?” You heard her groan of a reply from the middle of the lobby, “ The Radio Demon is at the door.” The blond girl rushed over to her girlfriend, freaked out by the visitor that still waited to be answered. “ What?! Well, don’t let him in!” Things were taking far too long, this needed to be dealt with and so you opened the door back up, crossing your arms and flashing your shadow form. 

“ May I speak now?” 

“ You may... leave before I make you,” A swift swing of your knife up, unaffected by his reputation, had you pointing it at his chest, eyes narrowing and suddenly you were face to face with the Radio Demon, “ Alastor, pleasure to be meeting you, dear fellow, quite the pleasure!” As if you hadn't just pointed a knife at him, he entered; energetic voice carrying on with static attached, shaking your hand vigorously and bringing you almost nose to nose with him, “ And, sweetheart, don’t think I didn’t forget you!” You turned, pissed off that the walking Radio was now addressing your sister. He shook her hand just as strongly, to your displeasure, so you walked in between them and swatted at his hand, only for him to quickly avert your touch and continue on into the hotel. Charlie was giving you a fond look as you basically body blocked Alastor from her, but gave you a gentle push to single that she was fine, but you didn’t move, still glaring at the red deer as he twirled back to you both. 

“ Excuse my sudden visit, but I saw both of your fiascos on the picture show! And I just couldn’t resist- what a performance!” Alastor threw both of his hands in the air, “ why, I haven’t been that entertained since the stock market crash of 1929!” He chuckled darkly, “ so many orphans.” Once again, Vaggie was fast, but you were faster, now holding your shadow sword up to your enemy’s neck.

“ Don’t think of taking another step, Radio Demon. You don’t fool me,” you thought of his ending threat to your family on his first broadcast in hell, “ I know what you’re after, and I won’t let you hurt the future Queen!” Vaggie, who now stood next to you, gripping her spear tightly, paled only slightly when the Radio Demon’s appearance changed to something more sinister, regarding you with radio dialed eyes and sending static voodoo fritzing through the air. 

“ My dear fellow,” Alastor glanced at your sword then back up, pushing it down with a single finger, “ if I wanted to hurt anyone here-// I WOULD’VE DONE SO ALREADY//”

As if a switch had been turned off, Alastor shook his head, looking normal-ish once more for, well, a demon. He had been here too long already for your liking, and with adding a threat into it, you were about to make this visit a short one. “ No, “ he continued, bending down to your level and looking at you closely, “ I’m here because I want to help!” This sent Charlie and Vaggie into shock, but clearly you saw the invisible warning signs that accompanied this, who in the nine circles would believe such a blatantly told lie? Wait, your sweet and gullible older twin, who believed everyone had good in them deep down, would be that ‘who’. You sent the girls back, being pushed a safe distance away by shadows that leaked out from your form, “ Say what now?” Both you and Charlie asked at the same time. Alastor laughed, placing a clawed hand on your shoulder. “ Help!” A finger tapped the microphone staff a few times, “ Hahaha, hello! Is thing on?” If you could get a migraine from how hard you rolled your eyes, you wouldn’t be surprised. As the staff answered him, you still managed to block Charlie and Vaggie from the grinning demon. Like hell he’d be getting close to your sister’s dream project. As you peeled his hand off you, Charlie popped up on your right. Goddammit. Did she have to make your job harder? This isn’t a low level demon you guys are dealing with! “ Um,” she said, “ you want to help with?”

Alastor disappeared and reappeared behind you and your sister, and with feeling how close her was, you tensed and threw your sword out to separate the deer and Charlie. Of course, this didn’t faze him in the slightest. Anyone else would’ve known better than to mess with the knight of hell. But Alastor wasn’t just any demon. “ This ridiculous thing you’re trying to do! This hotel, I want to help you two run it.” If his presence alone wasn’t a warning sign, this sure as satan was. Charlie, damn the sweet little soul, didn’t sense the danger surrounding the situation, and asked, “ Buut, why?” You could fucking answer that for her.

“ Why,” Another round of the deer’s annoying laughter sounded through the lobby, “ Why does anyone do anything? Sheer, absolute boredom!” Yeah, okay, it was time to escort this lunatic off of the premises. Before you could make a move to grab at him, he yet again dodged your touch, instead finding it hilarious to ignore your attempts to remove him. He even had the audacity to use your height difference against Vaggie, placing his elbow on top of her head. You could practically see the smoke coming from her ears. “ I’ve lacked inspiration for decades, my work became untainted… aimless!-” Vaggie was suddenly thrown aside, and you caught her, patting her on the shoulder. If anyone could piss him off, and have the chance of living, it would be you. “ I’ve come to crave a new form of entertainment! Hahaha!” 

“ Yeah, not happening,” you held a hand up to interrupt his little game he was playing, “ You will be leaving now, and never coming back.” You let the sword you were holding darken with shadows swarming around it. “ Do you understand Radio Demon or do I need to make myself clear,” you asked and snapped, sending a wave of shadow power at him, to which he smirked and dodged, “ My, my, so hostile! I’m merely offering to save this little project!” He stepped closer until the tip of your sword pressed gently against his overcoat, grabbing your bowtie and pulling your face forward. Alastor’s eyes were red, regarding you with an eerie red glow. “ It would be smart of you to accept, Samael. Or would you rather see your sister isolated and alone… a true failure, perhaps?” The last bit was said only low enough for you to hear, and when Charlie nervously stepped forward, you glanced at her from the corner of your eye, deciding a battle to death wouldn’t be wise right now. So you pushed back into Alastor’s personal space, noses almost touching again, “ Fine, but if you so much as harm a hair on my sister’s head, I will destroy you.”

Alastor waved a hand, letting you go with a twirl of your free hand “ Yes, yes, dear fellow. Whatever you say.” The obvious dismissal only enraged you further, but you decided to do away with the sword and shadow magic…for now. Red eyes locked onto the Princes, who waved nervously to get his attention off of you. “ So, does getting into a fist fight with your brother and a reporter count as entertainment?”

Another loud, obnoxious round of laughter from the Radio Demon had your eye twitching. Out of all the demons, sinners, and assholes in hell, you loathed Alastor with a fiery passion. And as Charlie innocently turned the conversation to her, and away from you, there wasn’t for a moment doubt that he was using you and Charlie as pawns in a grand scheme. You pinched the bridge of your nose, taking in a deep breath to stifle your bloodlust.

“ I fucking hate deers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes:
> 
> Sorry if this is too long! The second part of Alastor's arrival with be in the next chapter!
> 
> Thank you for the comments and kudos! I appreciate them and hope you like the story! <3


	3. Chapter 3

After getting the attention of Alastor away from you, Charlie clasped one hand on the side of her arm; rubbing it nervously and fidgeting with the fabric against her skin. “ Soooo...does that mean you think it’s possible to rehabilitate a demon?” The hopeful smile on her face was shut down with a laugh and simple shake of red gloves in her face, you internally sighed at the sweet naiveness of your twin, who had asked such an obvious question to a demon only here for his own pleasure. Clearly, you wouldn’t be leaving her alone with Alastor, because if you weren’t around to protect her, he would surely use her gullible sweet nature against her. 

“ Of course not, that’s wacky nonsense!” A low growl from you, and Charlie threw a frown your way, to which you held both our hands out in a ‘ are you serious?!’ way. If you weren’t twins, you would wonder how in hell you weren’t adopted. “ Redemption? Oh,” The deer’s head went back and forth from the sheer silly notion this Princess spouted out, chuckling, “ the non-existent humanity! No, no,no, no, I don’t think there’s anything left that could save such lowsome sinners.” A scoff from you drew Charlie’s fallen expression to you, and you whispered in her ear, “ He’s one to talk.” You grinned at her when you noticed the wobble of her lips trying to hold back a giggle. Alastor narrowed his lids at you, but continued anyway, “ The chance given was the life they lived before, the punishment is this!” He twirled and threw his arms up, smiling wide at the ceiling, then turned back, “ there’s no undoing what is done.”

“ Why do you want to help then, since you so obviously don’t believe in my sister’s cause?” You cut Charlie off before she could voice the question herself. You had already made up your mind that you’d be constantly watching both Charlie and Alastor, for different reasons of course, and you weren’t going to be naive in his schemes like your twin. The grin that taller demon sent over your shoulder made you frown, scowling at him and imagining yourself decking the smile right off him. “ Consider it investment for ongoing entertainment for myself!” Before you could even blink, Alastor had his hands on yours and Charlies’ shoulders, so grabbed his hand off her, which caused you to be the only one squished into his side, and you practically shook with anger for how much he was touching you, as if you weren’t a powerful hellborn demon, capable of sending his ass down into the next circle of hell. Alastor went with it, twirling you around yet again, reveling in the obvious rage you displayed from his actions, finding it adding to his ongoing entertainment already, and shooting his finger at you. “ I want to watch the scum of the world struggle to climb up the hill of betterment,” You and Charlie wore matching expressions of being wearied by this hyper red deer, “ -only to repeatedly trip and tumble down into the fiery pits of failure.” While Alastor looked enticed by his words, you knew immediately that Charlie would be dejected by the phrasing of failure. 

“ Right-” You peeled his arm and hand off you that wrapped around your shoulders, dusting the spot with disgust and fighting the urge to flip him off when even his eyes seemed to smile at you. You could tell he was just giddy in your aggression towards him, treating you like a bear to poke and make fun, instead of the powerful demon you are. You watched as Alastor rocked back and forth, then whisked you and Charlie away from the others with a , “ Yes indeedy! I see big things coming your way. And who better to help you then myself!” You grumbled under your breath, anyone, literally anyone else would be a better help than this pompous shitlord. While you two were occupied without a choice, you overheard the pornstar ask about the Radio Demon, and snickered when you heard him refer to Alastor as ‘ Smiles’, that was too good not to mentally put away for later. But seriously, how did this spider waltz through hell and not know one of the most dangerous demons in hell, granted he was barely even near your level, modesty knew no bounds here, but he caused enough fear and bloodshed for any lower demon to fear. For fucks sake, he took down centuries old rulers you knew had been around for as long as your Father had started to rule down here. Had this Spider been living under a sluttty rock? And the sick fuck had the balls to threaten your family after it all! Speaking of whom, said aggravating fucker was talking apparently, because Charlie was looking at you, as was Alastor. 

“ I would apologize, but I could care less what you say about helping-”

That’s when you heard another killer nickname coined by Angel Dust, and you roared with laughter, wiping an imaginary tear from your eye. Oh satan, that was too good. Alastor really did look like a strawberry pimp! Angel Dust shot a toothy grin your way, and gave you finger guns, to which you shake your head and regain composure. When you looked back up, you found Alastor leering at you, and you flashed a sharp toothy smile at him, raising a brow to challenge anything he was about to say. Instead, he cleared his throat, at the same time that Vaggie pulled Charlie away to warn her about involving herself with Alastor. Good. Maybe your sister would listen to it if it came from her girlfriend, purgatory forbid she listens to her own brother, it wasn’t like you didn’t know what this red demon was capable of!

“ As I was saying, my dear fellow-”

Once again you stopped him with a lift of your hand. “ Okay, let’s get one thing straight- I’m not your dear anything, so unless you want to lose an antler, drop it.” Your eyes flashed to red and yellow, “ The only reason you’re still standing here, is because I wasn’t given the order to slaughter you when you first manifested here. So, you can act high and mighty all you want, but you know that I can take you down anytime I wish. “ You stepped forward, spatting out the words, “ So don’t. test. me. fawn.” The only indication that you pissed him off, was the static cut in the air and a dark, low chuckle. 

The glow of Alastor’s crimson eyes flashed toward a portrait of you and your family, smirking at your tight lipped expression, unlike the cheery one of your father. “ Ah, what a charming family picture.” Out of the corner of his eye he looked to you, “ what a peculiar lad you are, to threaten so easily, when you have so much to lose. I on the other hand, don’t bother myself with such weaknesses.”

“ Are you trying to be suicidal, “ You asked with strained, broken laughter, “ because you must be, if you’re foolish enough to threaten my family again. I don’t take shit from other dem-” You stopped in your threat, but only because Alastor brought a hand up to cup your cheek; a firm pinch being applied to your skin, like one would do to a baby. Your gloved hand grabbed his; squeezing to an uncomfortable degree of pain, but the deer barely flinched. “ I do find your ferocity amusing, so do keep providing it, it’s just laughable!” At this point Charlie’s own twin senses were flaring, so she left Vaggie and quickly strode over to you. You bit the inside of your cheek, to contain the sheer fucking anger threatening to explode, and crossed your arms when Charlie started to speak. “ So Al,” Oh fucking hell she was already giving him a nickname, “ you’re sketchy as fuck and you clearly see-” As Charlie turned, you flashed your demon form at Alastor the same time he did to you, completely unsubtle to everyone but Charlie. 

“ -what I’m doing here as a joke,” you two were back to lipped smiles, and you watched with pride when she added with a glare, “ but I don’t-” You listened to her as she spoke with confidence, feeling good about her standing up for herself, up until the point where she accepted his offer to help. Dammit. Now it was official. You were going to have to go kill something to stifle this rage, if Alastor was to be a permanent addition. As Charlie went on you cut her off when she got to the deer’s powers, “ No voodoo shit-” You pointed a finger at him, quickly changing to flipping the bastard off when he rolled his eyes at you. The princess sighed, patting you lightly on the back as she stepped forward, only to be greeted by a twirl of Alastor’s radio staff, and him holding out a hand as green light and an imaginary force pushed everyone back. “ So, it’s a deal then?” As Charlie shielded her eyes from the bright light, you stepped in front of her, smacking his hand away with a low rumble to your voice, “ You’re a mere mortal soul, Radio Demon,” you spoke up, “ If the future Queen insists you be here, and if you want to be involved in any way, I’d suggest showing some respect. No deals of any kind.” You spat the last part out, “ unless you want to want to be burned in hell fire.” 

Charlie chuckled nervously, knowing you were close to your limit of self control. “ Nope! Uh, yeah no deals, I-” she sucked in a breath, looking to you and you gave a slight nod for her to continue, trusting that she would take the hold of her title in this instance. To your surprise she looped her arm through yours, and used her other to rest against her hip, “ As Prince and Princess of hell, and heirs to the throne,” You shake your head fondly for adding you, you could care less about being second in line for the throne, “ we hereby order that you help with this hotel- for as long as you desire,” she sent a quick glance toward Vaggie, who still didn’t look thrilled about the new turn of events. You could relate, with a fierce hunger of wanting to rip that fucking smile off of the demon thinking things over. 

“ Hmm, fair enough!” 

With a melodic hum laced with static, Alastor sauntered away, making his way past Vaggie as Angel Dust moved to the opposite side of the lobby. You took in a long, deep breath, letting it out as you rubbed your face; you’d have to make a report on all of this fucking chaos, and you could already see your Father losing his shit. “ Sam?” The hesitant voice of your sister drew your gaze, looking at you with worry. She held a hand out, but against better judgement, brought it back, looking unsure of herself. Now, that wouldn’t do. You emitted an audible breath, holding your hand out, biting back a smile as Charlie visibly brightened at this and wrapped her hand in yours. “ I know this is a lot to take in, but I’m really happy to have you around again. And Sammy, I’m sor-” 

A pissed off yell from Vaggie had both of you pulling back, finding Alastor telling the one eyed demoness that she was never fully dressed without a smile. You held a hand out to signal that you would take care of it, and when you turned to make a move, Alastor was already in front of you, leaning down to yours and Charlie’s level, “ And where is your hotel staff?” You threw a thumb out in Vaggie’s direction, the same time that Charlie answered with a drawn out, “ Uhh well…” The sweet smile Charlie sent her girlfriends way, didn’t simmer down the disgust evident on Vaggie’s face. The deer laughed, walking away and tutting, “ Oh, you’re going to need more than that.” He made his way over to Angeldust, and without a doubt this wouldn’t go well, but at least it would be amusing to watch. 

“ And what can you do, my effeminate fellow?”

A sultry look from Angeldust, and then- “ I can suck yer dick!” The loud, screeching sound that filled the air, along with the split second of a frozen state, had Alastor laugh it off, but you could tell it disgusted him at least somewhat. Either way, you grinned at the scene, enjoying the clear discomfort that offer held for the red deer. It was about time he lost some of that annoying smirk to him. “ Ha, no!” Angeldust winked at you, mumbling a ‘ your loss’ at Alastor who looked like he couldn’t get away fast enough. You’d have to thank the spider for a good show later, it was beyond amusing to watch this all unfold. 

“ Well, this just won’t do! I suppose I can cash in a few favors to liven this place up!” You raised a brow, not liking the sound of that coming from him, for all you knew his ‘ favors’ could turn this hotel inside out. There wasn’t time to stop him, since he snapped quicker than you were able to be the voice of reason, to say how bad of an idea this was. What he produced from the firefly was an itty bitty little thing, and found yourself recognizing the form when the ash was cleared off. You’d seen this little one before, back when you were stationed to keep tabs on Alastor’s many deals as a younger demon. 

“ This little darlin’ is Nifty!” 

Nifty bounced up and down, introducing herself and zipping about the hotel, already getting to work on cleaning the mess of rubble and dust. When she spotted you, after assuming there was no ‘men’, leaving both you and Angeldust confused, she practically threw herself at you. “ Oh wow, oh wow! A guy! Aren’t you a cute pumpkin!” A bubble of laughter escaped your twin, hiding it behind her hand when you shot a glare at her. The next thing you knew, another one of Alastor’s lackeys was added, this time a grumpy cat demon, who you knew to be Husker. This one you had actually had words with before. So, when he accepts his fate and sat behind the bar to chug the cheap booze, he raised a paw up in an attempt at a lazy hello. You nodded, and despite this being Alastor’s idea, you weren’t opposed to having Husker and the bar here. You found yourself shaking your head when AngelDust tacklers Vaggie, telling her they were keeping it all. Charlie looked ecstatic at the growing additions to her staff, and threw her hyper, bubbly personality into Husk’s face to say hello.

When she took her spot next to you once again, Alastor appeared and took you in with a glint in his eyes. Hold up, that didn’t mean anything good. “ So, whaddya think?” You inspected a gloved hand, “Eh, it’s alright.” Charlie bounced on her toes, displaying a more excitement than your bland answer, “ This is amazing!” Damn, she really was too happy about having all this, it wasn’t good for her too get too hopeful with this deceitful deer.

Vaggie appeared next to you. “ It’s….Ok.” This caused Alastor to chuckle after batting his eyelashes at Charlie, and he wrapped his arms around you and Charlie, placing a hand on top of the white haired demon’s shoulder. Poor Vaggie looked like how you felt, utterly done and tired of this red demon. If he kept touching you and your sister, you’d keep your word on him losing an antler, maybe two. “ This is going to be very entertaining!” At his explanation, Vaggie pushed herself away, and you went to do the same, but Alastor held you in place, leaving a suspicious feeling growing in your gut, and when he adjusted his voice box with his monocle, you felt the same air from earlier when Charlie broke out in song. Was he seriously about doing what you thought? And yes, apparently so, because he started to sing, surprisingly both you and Charlie with the lack of radio static in his tone.

———-

♪ You have a dream, you wish to tell ♪

As Alastor started his song, he basically threw Vaggie away, and choose twirl you and Charlie around, changing both your hair styles and clothes to something more in the twenties style, ignoring the heated glare you were sending him. It only grew with a twitch of your lips, when he leaned down in your face, smirking as he made fun of Charlie’s project.

♪ And it’s just laughable- ♪

He picked you up with with his powers, and threw Charlie up along with you as he continued singing-

♪ But hey kids, what the hell! ♪

Charlie looked happy to be thrown into a musical number, but you were less than thrilled about this, especially when you two fell back down, Alastor taking both of your hands, dancing with you and Charlie in twirl of back and forth, before holding you both as the three of you slide down the slide of stairs down to the bottom. You weren’t a fool to not see the claw like symbols that hide behind the magic and glowing wall before your a slide of a descent. Nothing could be trusted when Alastor used his powers like this and around your sister. 

♪ Because you’re one of a kind, charming demon belle-

And demon fella, hey, you’re just as swell ! ♪

Alastor spun Charlie away and grabbed you, pulling you closer to him, and if you were going to be forced into this, you might as well one up him. You grabbed his hand, pushing yourself into his embrace and smirked, twirling with him and letting him dip you down, both of your eyes and smiles shining with the desire to best the other. And so you nipped at him, pleased when his narrowed, and using the distraction to your advantage to fall into the shadows, and reappearing behind, pulling on the hidden tail behind his petticoat. 

♪ Now, lets give these burning fools a place to dwell ♪

Alastor growled the last lyrics of this part out, taloned fingers trying to grab you back to him, but you dodged him and winked, tap dancing away back to your twin, and suddenly Alastor’s shadow minions appeared, and you laughed when they tried and failed to push you into a grouping along with the others. As if they could, you found this hilarious, you were the shadow knight. Mere shadow minions wouldn’t be able to touch you, though it was fun to see them try. Alastor took notice of this, but continued on, singing and annoying Husk as he plucked an eyebrow hair off him. He danced his way back over to you, before you could get to your twin, smacking Vaggie’s ass on the way, pulling you into a tap dance, and gripping your waist tightly to keep you from getting away. So you kept up with each step he danced, grinning when he spun you around, and you used the opportunity to trip him up, knowing he’d be pissed, but if he was he didn’t show it and instead kept going as if nothing happened, 

♪ And we’ll chlorinate this cesspool ♪

♪ With some old redemption flair ♪

♪ And show these simpletons some proper class and style! ♪

The death grip the deer kept on you never left, and when his shadow counterpart showed up, you phased threw it and blew it a kiss, much like Angeldust would do, and to Alastor’s displeasure, the shadow of his rubbed into your touch. He spun you back around, now grabbing Charlie back into the mix, 

♪ Here below the ground ♪

♪ I’m sure your plan is sound! ♪

Alastor pinched both of your cheeks, once again smirking at your rage, while spinning with you and Charlie, letting her go and going almost nose to nose with you again, before bringing you back up and sending you flying back into Charlie’s arms,

♪ They’ll spend a little time ♪

♪ Down at this Hazbin Ho-- ♪

——-

The explosion that sounded out of nowhere, cut Alastor’s ending song off, and if you hadn’t expected the piece of wall to go flying, little Nifty would’ve been crushed if you hadn’t swiftly picked her up by the waist, holding her under under your arm as everyone peered around the broken wall, raising a brow at the flying machine that greets you when you looked up. You followed next to Charlie, with Alastor on your other side, already knowing the owner to be that damn annoying snake. He was a thorn in everyone’s side, you barely bothered with his silly notions of take over, unless he got too close to the palace with his stupid inventions. That’s when you destroyed whatever it was, barely lifting a finger to do so. 

The moment Sir Pen’s face popped out to everyone, you realized that he was barely taking notice of you, instead looking at Alastor. If that wasn’t a fucking blow, to ignore the knight of hell for the Radio demon, what the hell? “ Well, well, look who’s harboring the stripped freak. And the... shadow knight?” There you go, stupid snake better acknowledge you after all the shit you’ve delt with from him. “ We meet again, Alastor and Samael!” 

Alastor tilted his head, holding a hand out, “ Do I know you?” That wasn’t the answer you expected from him, and instead of the hatred you felt for him, you were grasping your side and holding yourself up from the laughter escaping,slightly leaning into the deer, shaking Nifty as you laughed. Alastor of course noticed this, taking a moment to blink at the odd feeling of pride that bubbled up from making you laugh, though he quickly shoved it back down and out of his thoughts.

“ Ohh yess you do! And this time I have the element of sssuprise!” Sir Pen hissed, moving back into his death machine, reading his blasters to wipe all of you out in one go. At this you set Nifty down finally, and as everyone’s hair flew around them from the force of the machine pushing the wind around, you smirked, walking to the front of the group, and snapping, a a turning all of the power of the machine off, and pulling your fingers into a glowing shadow of a fist, about to crush Sir Pen into dust once and for all, but Charlie yelled, “ Sam! No, stop this isn’t what I want you to do anymore! No one needs to get hurt!” 

You dropped your hand, frustrated and shaking your hands up to the machine falling from the sky, “ This is what I do, protect you and the hotel, I was only going to murder him a little! He’ll still be breathing… barely ..” Charlie started to stir with you again, and as you two argued like the twins you were, Alastor took it upon himself to snap, breaking you two out of your sibling quarrel to watch as he used his black tendrils and portals to destroy the machine, along with the egg boys cracking along in the after fire, and assumedly Sir Pen too. All of you stood and watched, as Alastor’s dark and evil expression shook back into a normal-ish grin. 

“ I finished what you started, good fellow. It was quite the show wasn’t it! Alastor laughed and guided you to turn back to the hotel, ignoring the cold look you gave for taking away your moment to kill Sir Pen yourself. “ Well I’m starved! Now, who wants some jambalaya! My mother once showed me a wonderful recipe for jambalaya, why, it nearly killed her! You could say the kick was right out of hell!” 

You flicked his hand away from you, falling back into step next to Charlie, who gave you a half smile, no doubt unhappy with you for trying to straight up kill the snake demon. It wasn’t like it was a surprise, this was who you are, nothing could change that, even if that’s secretly what she hoped for. “ Sammy-“ 

“ I’m not going to apologize, Charlie. If there’s a threat to you it’s my duty to take that threat down.” As you said this you narrowed your eyes at Alastor opening the door and giving a bow for you to walk in with Charlie, letting it almost hit Angel Dust in the face when he suddenly let it go. 

“ That’s not..” She frowned, seeming to think for a second, then sighed, “ You don’t always have to be a protector, you can be your own person. I’m supposed to be the big sister…” 

“ I am my own demon, Charlie. We aren’t human, it’s unwise to think differently, but hey, “ you tapped her chin, “ You’re a good sister, never doubt that, alright? Now turn that frown upside down, before smiles over there sees and gets on my last nerve.” Finally she gave in and chuckled, tears being pushed back from leaking out. You give Charlie a half hug, soothing her with a simple touch from you, and led her further into the lobby.

———————————————————————-

About an hour later, you were surprised to find that Alastor had been serious about making jambalaya. Nifty tried to help, but he waved her away, saying only he knew this old family recipe and if he wanted it done right, it had to be done alone. The whole time everyone was told to wait in the lobby, but you weren’t going to let that stop you. If you wanted to go Into the kitchen, then dammit you were going into the kitchen, who knows what kind of poison shit he could be adding into the dish. The moment you stepped in, the sound of Alastor humming as he worked met your ears, and you found the deer swaying slightly as he cooked. You noticed he was without his signature red coat, now just sporting his pink dress shirt. Ah, so that’s why he didn’t want any company. An evil grin made its way to your face, and as you took a step forward, Alastor looked over his shoulder, asking “ Have you ever seen a butterfly?” 

Was he- was he seriously asking you about an insect from earth? When you didn’t answer his red hues seemed to shine, “ Would you like to?” The odd questions were taking an extra moment to load into your brain, enough time for the deer to grin wider, grabbing a stick of butter and throwing it with fast agility. Surprisingly, it just went past your face, instead splatting on AngelDust’s face, who came in at the wrong time. Your nose scrunched up, before you felt a traitorous chuckle vibrate through your chest. Angeldust yelled in agony over his mascara being ruined, giving the two of you four middle fingers as he wiped the butter off him, and stomped back out into the lobby. 

Oh hell’s inferno, you thought to yourself, that was just too good. Hm, two could play at this game. One does not grow up with The devil as your father, without of course, knowing a few jokes of your own. “ They say a jokester knows how to make everything butter.” Leaning back against the wall, you smirked as the noticeable grin of the Radio Demon’s grew in size, almost taking up his whole face at this point. 

“ Why, my dear fellow,” You narrowed your eyes in warning form being called ‘dear’ anything, “ I thought I was the only one around here with refined taste in humor. Seems I have some….competition.” The last word was said in a deeper tone; laced with a buzz of heavier static. There was an understood, and clear meaning, that Alastor did not simply mean competition in just puns.

Oh, well two could play at intimidation. You certainly weren’t a demon to back down from anything or any one demon. 

A step forward and a blink of your demonic eyes, changing in color, and you grabbed a knife from the counter. “ It seems you do, old boy.” You smirked, grabbing a tomato and starting to slice in long strides, never breaking eye contact with the smiling bastard next to you. That was until Alastor let a low whistle, and you heard an excited Nifty tell everyone they could now help her start setting the table. 

You brought the knife up menacingly, letting your horns grow and feeling annoyed when the deer barely batted an eye. How bloody frustrating it was to have this damn deer around. “ I’m helping with the rest of the food. Whether you like it or not, Smiles.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author-
> 
> Sorry for such a long wait, had some irl stuff take a lot out of me  
> I'm back to updating hopefully weekly!

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note:
> 
> Aaand second fic is posted, sorry for giving the name instead of (Y/N)  
> It's relevant to the plot I assure you!
> 
> Let me know in the comments if you liked it! I'll be getting a chapter two up,  
> after I update Fallen and The Demon!


End file.
